Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Alors qu'il est arrivé depuis quelques temps sur Sakaar, Loki se réveille brusquement en pleine nuit.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 _ **Thor Ragnarok**_

 **Alors qu'il est arrivé depuis quelques temps sur Sakaar, Loki se réveille brusquement en pleine nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Vision".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve_**

En sueur et poussant un cri qu'il ne put retenir, Loki se redressa sur son lit. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et le jeune homme passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il retrouve son contrôle. Il respira doucement, luttant contre les battements erratiques de son cœur, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la panique prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Doucement, il glissa de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever du lit.

Par la fenêtre, les néons de la ville se reflétèrent dans la chambre que le Grand Maître lui avait attribué. D'un pas rapide, Loki se rapprocha de la salle d'eau et ouvrit le robinet pour s'asperger le visage. Au passage, il prit comme une victoire de ne plus voir ses doigt trembler. En revanche, lorsque le miroir lui renvoya son torse bardé de cicatrices, il frémit et fit appel à sa magie pour les dissimuler comme à son habitude. Au passage, il s'adressa mentalement une bonne série de reproches. Le moment était mal choisi pour se faire submerger par ses émotions. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de sa place, il ne pouvait pas se mettre en danger et c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves, des rêves dans lequel il se voyait à l'origine du Ragnarök, de la destruction d'Asgard… C'était un rêve, une vision qui le hantait depuis qu'il était enfant. Ses premiers cauchemars concernaient déjà le Ragnarök et la mort de tous ceux qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas à l'époque, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi, ses visions étaient devenues plus nettes, plus violentes aussi, comme celles de cette nuit.

Loki expira un peu bruyamment et fit couler un peu plus d'eau dans ses mains. Il les passa sur son visage, se lissa les cheveux et sorti de la salle de bain, croisant le regard ensommeillé de Nalie qui émergeait doucement elle aussi des couvertures. Elle le détailla, demandant dans un léger bâillement.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Loki sourit. Depuis son arrivée sur cette planète un peu dingue, la jeune femme s'était révélée être une amie précieuse, si précieuse qu'ils s'étaient endormis côte à côte tout en discutant sans aucune arrière pensée. D'ailleurs, il avait même totalement oublié qu'elle était là. Il revint donc vers elle, se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit en souriant, passant même deux doigts le long de sa joue pour la rassurer.

\- Non, rien de grave.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Nalie en empoignant ses doigts avec douceur. Tu trembles encore un peu.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu en fais souvent.

\- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas de simples rêves, répondit Loki se surprenant lui-même de sa franchise.

A croire qu'elle avait l'art de le désarmer et de lui faire baisser sa garde.

\- Des souvenirs ?

\- Des visions, la corrigea Loki.

\- Mauvaises ?

\- Destructrices… Je vais détruire mon monde, je le sais depuis que je suis enfant mais là, tout est si proche… C'est pour bientôt. J'ai déjà ouvert la porte à la Mort. Il ne me reste qu'à finir de tout détruire et j'aurai accompli cette prophétie de malheur en donnant raison à ceux qui me disaient que je le ferais.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je ne sais même pas si mon frère est encore en vie.

\- Moi je suis sûre qu'il est en vie et qu'il te cherche.

\- Non, répondit Loki avec un sourire triste. Il me déteste.

\- Ça, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quelqu'un que tu aimes autant ne peut pas te détester, ce serait trop triste !

Loki ne put retenir un léger rire. C'était peut-être sa naïveté qui la rendait aussi désarmante.

\- Rallonge-toi, tu as encore des cernes sous les yeux, dit la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.

Loki lui sourit une nouvelle fois et se laissa faire. C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne dormait presque pas depuis un mois qu'il était là… Enfin, qu'il ne dormait pas quand elle n'était pas là… Nalie sourit elle aussi, heureuse de le voir se rallonger et elle se lova contre lui, déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Loki intrigué.

\- De cette vision.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Je réveille Surtur et je le laisse détruire Asgard ainsi que toute vie qui s'y trouve.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Par folie sans doute.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air fou.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es l'homme qui pleure quand il pense à sa famille, celui qui a perdu ses parents et qui est terrorisé d'avoir fait tué son frère alors qu'il ne voulait que le protéger. Tu es celui qui reste ici, sur cette planète pleine de rebus de la galaxie parce qu'il pense que c'est sa place à lui aussi. Tu es l'homme qui a souffert et qui par fierté ou pudeur utilise une partie de ses pouvoirs pour cacher ses cicatrices et les marques de torture qui bardent son corps.

Loki fronça les sourcils et Nalie ajouta.

\- Quand tu t'endors profondément, elles réapparaissent.

Loki lui fit un léger sourire et Nalie ajouta en laissant sa tête et sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es intelligent, charmeur, plein d'esprit et là sous ma main, il y a un cœur qui bat… Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'agiras pas pour des raisons cruelles et sadiques.

\- Mais ces visions me hantent depuis si longtemps et tout s'accélère.

\- Et si tu laissais le temps faire son œuvre. Ne t'arrête pas à ça, avance… Qui sait, peut-être que tu seras surpris par les vraies causes de ton geste.

Loki baissa la tête vers la jeune femme. Non, c'était ça en fait, son intelligence et la pertinence de ses propos. C'était cela qui faisait d'elle une alliée précieuse, salutaire… Une alliée qui était devenue une amie et qui se mit à susurrer, du bout des lèvres une vieille berceuse. Une berceuse anodine qui apaisa le jeune homme, le poussant à fermer les yeux et à sombrer dans le sommeil… Un sommeil réparateur, dénué de visions morbides.

Nalie l'observa se rendormir en souriant. Au moins, elle avait réussie à l'apaiser pour la fin de la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé et de touchant en lui, quelque chose qui la poussait à vouloir l'aider et elle se sentit heureuse de parvenir à le faire jusque là. Elle ferma donc les yeux à son tour, espérant que les rêves funestes les laissent tranquilles au moins jusqu'au matin.

* * *

 **Le personnage de Nalie et un OC que j'ai créé pour mes fic traitant de cette période. Vous la retrouvez pour la première fois dans "Se réveiller sur Sakaar". Merci pour la lecture, pensez à la review ! Bizz**


End file.
